(1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for carrying equipment, material and/or a worker onto a high voltage line transmission by means of an helicopter. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a device which enables a worker to repair, replace or install material or equipment on energized or de-energized lines or installations.
2.) Description of Prior Art
Whenever a problem arises on an electrical power line, or damages are located, it is necessary to carry out repairs. One way to do this is to switch off the electrical power or to put the line or installations out of service. In many instances, this is not feasible because of the necessity to maintain service. It is costly and most impractical. It is also possible to work using insulated tools and equipment; however if the line or installations are the least elevated this is completely impossible. Another possibility is to put the worker in a conductive suit which acts as a Faraday cage and to place the worker in a bucket which is held at the end of a boom or the like and which is completely insulated from the ground. In today's technology the terrains on which high voltage lines are often built have difficult access and are rather high, which renders the repair totally impractical.
Another way to intervene on a power line is disclosed in Canadian Patent Nos. 1,248,930; 1,294,264 and 1,306,230 inventor Scott H. Yenzer, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,895 inventor Mark Camus. This design makes use of a working platform which is mounted on the landing assemblies of a helicopter. The worker is in a conductive suit. The platform and the helicopter must be electrically connected so that, along with the conductive suit, they may all be at the same potential as the high voltage line. For a repair to be carried out, the worker must first establish contact or provide a bonding with the line, and the helicopter must hover close to the power line or installations during the entire operation. This of course produces great stress on the pilot and the worker and the fact of placing the whole assembly at the same potential as the power line could adversely affect the helicopter systems.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system which would avoid most of the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system which does not require to electrically connect the helicopter to the support of the bucket and its contents.
It is another object of the present invention to enable a helicopter to selectively engage or disengage a bucket from an insulating supporting structure attached to the helicopter whereby the bucket may be placed on or transferred to a high voltage line conductors or any installations.